nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troyl
Sure??? You can ally yourself if you want to.Are you in war? I need something to do. :I'm not interested with allying myself with anyone, because this wikia is for Nerf products, not your armies and squads. Troyl 20:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) gallery idea I was thinking that we should have image gallerys in the pages. like this one: http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid:_Other_M#Gall My Thanks Thanks Troyl for being prompt. That guy has such bad grammar, he shouldn't even be posting, I wanted to redo it, but I needed all that away, I'll type up my own thing later, I got homework to do for right now Shieldel 20:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Shieldel :No problem, I try to get things done quickly, and I'll delete any junk page because this wikia needs a clean up. Keep on doing the good work though, Troyl 21:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Milescart 05:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Acceptible, Featured, and Improvement of Articles Please check over them. I have links on the main page. I don't know much about Nerf, so I don't have much to write, and as for organization and style, it's your choice. 15:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) A misunderstanding The post i made had a link that lead to a site for if you wanted to advertise squads. It was to direct people away from the site if they are looking for squads, not to contact me. A misunderstanding The post i made had a link that lead to a site for if you wanted to advertise squads. It was to direct people away from the site if they are looking for squads, not to contact me.Ssbbfan4 01:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for clearing that up, I appreciate that. It might just be what we need. Troyl 13:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Want some help I have gotten good at editing code and would be happy to help edit the monaco.css but to do that I need to be admin(:( I know, it is a pain) and do it to make it look more nerf like, please reply me back with your answer :If you make lots of good edits, and help add templates and improve regular code, I'll see if your worthy of an admin position. Troyl 20:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Help What stuff does Nerf Wiki need? 22:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I've been away for a bit. What do you need? 20:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :We could really use a box for nerf gun information, like for items on the mln wikia. Troyl 18:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Maybe I can help. 22:49, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Gimme a list of stats for a nerf gun and I'll give it a try. 22:50, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Template (Infobox) I made you a weapon infobox Template:Weapon. 23:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Page content I was wondering why there is so many errors on this wiki. Rambo362 22:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well, this wiki was overrun by little kids not to far back. I'm getting more good editors to come though, and we're trying to repair the wikia. Hope you decide to help! Troyl 13:24, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Shieldel, I'll try to delete as fast as I can. Just help by adding delete notices on the pages that are deleting, and making good edits! Troyl 16:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Greetings TroyI! I am Timmah911. I have contributed greatly to the Nerf Wiki and I wish to continue contributing. I am a big fan of Nerf. In order to assist further than I can at the moment I must ask that you make me an Administrator of the Nerf Wiki. In the next days I intend to add new pages to this Wiki, thus expanding it.Timmah911 01:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Request I must ask if now I may become an administrator. I have 118 edits and counting, I know all the wiki code and I am a loyal member of this wiki. I am running out of opportunities to edit and must ask that you extend my allowances of editing. I have reverted 3 pages of spam. I have also nominated this wikia for the May The Best Wiki Win competition. Thank you for your time. Timmah911 00:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I apoligize for not replying earlier, I was off for a bit due to real life, I will look over your edits, and then make a decision on your user rights in the next day or two. Troyl 02:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I wanted to thank you. I will use my powers wisely. Timmah911 09:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Holiday! Hi Troy|! I wanted to inform you that on the 24th of June 2010 I will be going on a 4 week holiday to KL, Spain, Paris and London. I may be inactive during this period. I will try to keep slightly up to date on my trip but I will have limited internet connection. Thank you for your time. Timmah911 11:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Blog I will keep diary entries on the trip and post them on my blog when I get back if you want. Some entries will not be posted due to privacy. Thanks for your time. Timmah911 11:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I do not control if you wish to post diarie entries on your trip, if you wish to, you may. Have fun on your trip, and keep making good edits! Troyl 12:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Nerf.com template I was wondering if a template showing the info from Nerf.com, similar to the one from Brickipedia might be useful. I think it might make the pages alot better looking, and organize the information in an easier to read way. Adminship I am requesting for Adminship. I have only been here for a few days but I have already created about 10 articles. I have improved the Recon CS-6 page too. So here are my points. *I have created about 10 pages in a few hours. *I have much knowledge of Nerf Guns. *I am responsible, and have never had problems with anyone on any other wikia. *I check for vandals. *I have much knowledge of Wikia. I know how to do things like Signatures. *I am very well respected on the Call of Duty Wiki. *I have been here for a few days and already have many edits. *I am kind and respectful, and a great leader. So here are my points, and I hope you revise them. I would like to thank you for your time. If you would like, you can go to my User page at the Call of Duty Wiki, where I spend most my time.I am highly rated over there. Thank you! Captain RileyLet's Talk 06:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Thank you, I will wait. Thanks for telling me.Captain RileyLet's Talk 00:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I am requesting adminship again. I noticed I have the Second highest editcount on this Wiki. I edit articles every day, and I have helped this Wiki a lot. I have started a huge project to fix up this wiki, I brought users to help. I think I do most work on this Wiki, and I think I deserve Adminship! All the other admins dont help and just yell at people. If i was an admin, I could fix this wiki really good. I hope you do not find this agressive, I am just trying to make a few points. If you look in the Recent activitys Bar, my name is usually the only one in there. I hope you read this. There is lots of things to be done and I need adminship to do them. There is many pages to be deleted. Thank you for overlooking my points. Sincerely, Captain Riley 17:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you go on my userpage, scroll all the way to the bottom you can see info about the Project and see updates. Thanks! Thank You! Thank you so much! I promise to use my powers wisely to help the Wiki! Thank you so much! Captain Riley 05:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC)